


can't take my eyes off you

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Exhibitionism, Multi, Non Consensual, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pulled desperately against the ropes that held him to the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "either Sam or Dean is gagged and helpless while the other is forced to serve a group of people."

Sam pulled desperately against the ropes that held him to the chair when Dean was knocked to the floor, hands bound behind him and nose bleeding from where the largest vampire had hit him.

Opening his mouth to shout for his brother, Sam found his cry muffled when a wad of cloth was shoved between his lips, smothering his tongue and nearly causing him to choke at the sudden intrusion. Still struggling, he watched Dean kick out with his feet, taking one of their attackers down but receiving a series of crippling kicks to the stomach in retribution.

"Give it up, Winchester," one of the vampires called out, his hand gripping Dean's hair and pulling him up to his knees. "You wouldn't want an extra hole in your brother's head, would you?"

Sam saw Dean's eyes go wide a second before he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his temple.

The vampires laughed and Sam's heart sank when he heard Dean say, "Wait. Stop, please, just wait. You don't need to hurt him."

"Need to? No," their leader said calmly. "Want to? Well, that's a different matter."

Tied down and gagged, Sam could only watch as three of them circled Dean, the leader murmuring in his brother's ear, "See, eternal life gets boring after a while. You gotta find ways to keep it fresh." He gestured to Sam. "Now, taking apart your brother? That's fresh."

He moved around in front of Dean before crouching down and stroking his cheek mockingly. "Of course, you're pretty fresh yourself." His fingers traced Dean's lips. "What do you say, Winchester? Wanna give us something better to do with our time?"

Dean's eyes flickered up and Sam shook his head as much as possible, screaming through the gag as Dean deliberately parted his lips and allowed two of the vampire's long fingers to slip inside. The leader laughed as Dean sucked them hungrily, and commented to his gang, "Looks like we got ourselves a whore, boys."

The rasp of the zipper being unfastened was loud in the small cabin and Sam struggled in vain when the leader pulled out his cock, brushing the head over Dean's lips as he commanded, "Your brother's life as payment, Winchester. Open up."

The thick gag didn't hold back much of the sound as Sam yelled his protests but he was ignored by the rest. The vampires moved in closer, hands stroking over Dean's hair and shoulders as their leader slid into his mouth.

Still shouting uselessly, Sam saw Dean's eyes watering as the creature pushed deeper into his mouth, choking him. He recovered and Sam watched him try to work his lips and tongue around the length, movement restricted by the ropes on his wrists and the controlling hand in his hair.

The vampire's words of encouragement rose over the wet noises of Dean's mouth on his cock and the gasps of the others who had started to jerk off at the sight.

"That's it... Good boy, take it all... Good hunter..."

Sam wanted to retch at the sound, hating the sight of his brother on his knees for the enemy while the vampire's pale hand raked through his hair. Pushing the bile down, he kept his eyes on his brother, fists clenching when the leader came with a groan, pumping into Dean's stretched mouth and ordering, "Swallow it, Winchester. Or I let my men have a turn."

He pulled out and it killed Sam to watch Dean struggle to swallow, eyes closed and throat working. Reflex overcame him, however, and he retched, spitting out a mouthful of come on the leader's boots and getting a hard backhand for his efforts.

Lips dripping with come, Dean opened his mouth to plead as the leader said with a sigh, "Do better next time." Before Dean could speak, another cock was thrust between his lips and he whimpered around the thick length, gagging and struggling.

The vampires were merciless and Sam watched in ever-increasing horror as they took turns with his brother, fucking his swollen lips and then laughing and starting again every time Dean choked on their come.

Nearly crying at the humiliation and despair on his brother's face, Sam kept watching, internally swearing bloody vengeance on every one of them that hurt Dean and wanting to rip off every dick that had been shoved into his abused mouth.

Lost in fantasies of revenge, he nearly missed it when Dean was thrown to the floor with a round of sarcastic applause. The leader landed another kick to his ribs, causing Dean to cry hoarsely in pain, and he mocked, "Nice work, Winchester. You're a slow learner but I guess you got there eventually."

The group started to move out and the vampire called back in warning, "You two try to follow us and we'll take it out on your ass next time."

As they left, Sam renewed his struggles to get free and help his injured brother. His desire for vengeance only increased when Dean's glassy eyes met his, raking over him to make sure he was alive before he slipped into unconsciousness, a relieved smile on his come-streaked face.


End file.
